Life in Crystal Tokyo
by thai13
Summary: this is my verson of what happens after the show ends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Sailor Moon Fiction. So go easy on me and review please.

After a busy night of dancing, the rulers of Crystal Tokyo were still asleep. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning. Even though the people of Crystal Tokyo didn't want to wake up, they knew they had to go to work. The year is 3059, as the streets of Crystal Tokyo started to fill with parents and kids, the Crystal Palace was still quiet. The sun started to rise at about 6:30.

As more and more people woke up and looked out their windows, they saw the light from the early sun dance off of the Crystal Palace. A alarm clock on one of the crystal nightstands was going off. As Endymion woke up, he lazily reached out his hand to hit the alarm clock so it wouldn't wake up Serenity. Endymion only got up so early because he knew he had a lot of things to do, but all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, or at least lay awake waiting for Serenity to wake up. Endymion couldn't help but smile at the way the sun was dancing off of Serenity's sleeping face.

Endymion got out of the bed, he knew that the servants wouldn't be up until 7:00. It was about 6:45. So he would be on his own for a while until the servants started to wake up. Once he was sitting up he started to think about what he had to do for that day.

'Let's see what do I have to do for today? Oh yes I have to help clean up the ballroom since everyone was to tried last night to do it. I also have to go to that meeting.' Endymion thought to himself.

As Endymion was thinking to himself he didn't hear or see that Serenity had gotten up and was now looking at him puzzled.

"what were you thinking about Endy?" Serenity said when Endymion finally came back to reality.

"I was just thinking about what I had to do today." Endymion answered.

After Serenity asked Endymion what he was thinking about and they both got up, they went down to the dining room for some breakfast. It was about 7:30 and only the servants that went to bed early were the ones that were up. Only about 20 of the servants were up. Of course Ami, Zoisite, Rei and Jadeite were up too. On there was down, they ran into Minako, Kunzite, Makoto, and Nephrite.

They had gone to sleep at the same time Serenity and Endymion had. It was the last day of summer before the girls 2nd year of high school and the guys 2nd year of college. The guys wanted to go back to C.T.U. to continue their education towards becoming doctors. The girls on the other hand, Ami wanted to go back to school after being asleep for the last 1000 years. Serenity's parents said that she had to go back to school.

The same thing happened to the other girls but serenity couldn't go to school as queen of the world and the girls couldn't go back as friends of the queen of the world. Endymion couldn't go back to C.T.U. as king of the world and the guys couldn't go back as friends of the king of the world.

"what are we going to do? We can't go back to school as the people that we are but we have to or want to go back to school." Endymion said.

"we could go back to school as the people we once were back 1000 years ago." Zoisite said.

"That's a great idea Zoisite!" said all the guys and Ami said at once.

While that was going on Serenity and the other girls were just sitting there.

Then Serenity said "But what if someone sees us?"

Everyone stop cheering and thought about it. For the longest time everyone just sat there in quietness thinking about a answer to Serenity's question

"That's what I thought" Serenity said after a while.

"Well, it's 7:30 and all the servants are up so why don't we do what we have to do today but keep thinking of a answer to the question." said Endymion.

That's the end for this part. If you like it please tell me but if you didn't use kind words to tell me and if you have any ideas for what they are going to do please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it and sorry about the mix up. Please tell me if it happens again.

As the day went on, you could see that they were all thinking hard about a answer to the question. While Endymion was in his meeting everyone was taking notes except for him. He was writing a long list of possible answers. All of them had meetings to go to but they just did the same thing. Just sitting there making a long list of possible answers.

By the time dinner came around, sitting in front of all ten of them was a massive pile of possible answers but for a answer to work they all had to agree then later they would vote on the best answer. They had came up with basically the same idea only they were worded differently. There were a few that only one person came up with. They sat around the table saying their ideas.

"Here's one why don't we just get home school or better yet why don't we not go to school!" Serenity said.

When Serenity said that Makoto and Minako said "YA!" They might have been happy but Serenity got a evil stare from everyone else. Embarrass Serenity sat down and said nothing else for the rest of the night. All she did was raise her hand for the ideas she thought would work.

"Why don't we have a program on our watches that can make us look like normal people at school." Endymion said when it was his turn.

At that everyone said at once "I like that idea!"

Zoisite also said "Since that is our best idea all in favor of doing that say I."

"I" everyone shouted at once.

"Then it is decided we will all have a program on our watches that will make us look like normal people Ami, Zoisite, and I will get started no that right away." Endymion said.

"In the mean time all of us should go to sleep. It's already nine but will the programs be ready by the time school starts?" Serenity said.

"If it isn't ready by the time we start school then Zoisite and I will work through the night and we will just have to go to school with what is on the chip. Of course we all will have to take off our. Watches. I just remember that through all of this I forgot to help clean up the ballroom." Endymion said.

"Why didn't you say anything! I would have gone to your meeting but now it's too late and I'm sure the servants understand." Ami said."

"I didn't say anything because I for got!" Endymion said.

There is no need to yell at Ami and you know that. If you forgot you forgot. You are only yelling at her because you are tried." Serenity said.

"Your right. Lets just all go to bed and start tomorrow." Endymion said.

Once they got to their rooms they just all changed their clothes and went straight to bed. When Endymion woke up he went straight to woke on the chips before he had to get dressed for school.

"Oh well. I guess we just have to go to school and look as normal as we can." Endymion thought.

It was 7:00 am and before Endymion knew it he heard a alarm clock go off. He had been working for an hour and had only gotten a few outfits on the chips. School for Serenity and the girls didn't started until 8:20 am but they had to catch a bus that came at 7:50. Serenity got up, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and ate her breakfast. By 7:30 am the girls lefted for the bus stop. When the girls got to school they had to go get their class schedule. After picking up their class schedule they had a lot of time before the first bell which rings at 8:15 so they decided to go find their classrooms well their first and second classrooms. They all had the same subjects only in different classrooms. At brunch and lunch they would met at a tree and talk about what they had to say about the teachers that they had so far.

It's only my first story on fan fiction so sorry about the mix up.


End file.
